El Condón
by EnterradoR
Summary: Milk le dice a su esposo que quiere probar otro método anticonceptivo porque al parecer las píldoras la están engordando. Pero comprar un condón y ponérselo por primera vez no es tan fácil como parece... ¡y menos tratándose de Goku!


_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama._

* * *

 _¡Hola! Aquí con un nuevo fic que se me ocurrió inspirado en un chiste corto que me mató de risa xD Por supuesto yo le agregué mucha más historia y lo ajusté al Gochi ya que Goku calza perfectamente para esta situación. Me reí muchísimo escribiendo este fic y espero que a ustedes también les parezca divertido. Si logro sacarles aunque sea una sonrisa me podré dar por satisfecho ^^_

 _Ojalá lo disfruten ;D_

* * *

 _ **El Condón**_

* * *

Aquello se estaba burlando de Milk. Sí, justo allí, colgado en una pared de su cuarto matrimonial, un gran espejo se mofaba de ella sin dudarlo siquiera. Aquel instrumento de vanidad no esgrimía tregua al lanzar una punzante verdad a los luceros que lo contemplaban: estaba engordando.

—Espejos canallas, ¿por qué tendrían que inventarlos? —se quejó una bella dama que alardeó frustración por cada poro de su piel.

Lamentablemente los años no pasaban en vano y su metabolismo ya no ejercía el vigor que la generosa juventud brindaba. La prueba de ello, maléfica e incontestable, era la nada grata y voluptuosa barriga que comenzaba a gestarse en su cuerpo.

—¡Que rabia! Goku come como un cerdo y no engorda nada. En cambio yo, que como menos que una mariposa, engordo. ¡La vida es demasiado injusta! —apretó los dientes y puños al mismo tiempo—. Me habría gustado ser una mujer saiyajin... seguramente comían igual que Goku y no engordaban nada las condenadas... —dijo rellena de inexorable envidia.

Se había propuesto bajar cinco kilos en una semana, pero irónicamente había subido tres. A pesar de su dieta y los esfuerzos abocados en ella, no había caso con los resultados que había pronosticado. Estaba comiendo menos y aún así estaba engordando. Bañada en desagradable frustración, reflexionó en qué demonios era lo que estaba aumentando su peso. Y la respuesta no tardó mucho en llegar clara y diáfana como la luz solar del mediodía: no podía ser otra cosa que las píldoras anticonceptivas. ¡Esas malditas píldoras la estaban engordando!

No había otra conclusión posible ni plausible.

Aunque la ginecóloga le había dicho que las píldoras modernas no engordaban, no se convenció de ello en lo absoluto. Sencillamente no volvería a ingerirlas mientras su peso siguiera aumentando. Y al dejarlas de lado, comprobaría empíricamente que eran ellas las que estaban motivando su incipiente gordura.

La decisión ya estaba tomada y era totalmente inclaudicable, pero se lo haría saber a su adorado esposo de todas formas. Quería ver qué opinaba al respecto. Así, a paso raudo, se dirigió hacia el exterior de la casa. Abrió la puerta y a tan solo unos cuantos pasos, vio como el cien por ciento saiyajin realizaba sus habituales ejercicios matutinos.

—Goku —llamó su atención seriamente—, dejaré de tomar píldoras anticonceptivas.

—Bueno —enérgico y animado, siguió enfocándose en sus ejercicios sin prestarle mayor atención.

—¡Goku! ¡Te estoy hablando! —demandó mayor interés a través de un grito.

—Dime, Milk —esta vez si le dio atención. La prueba de ello fue que detuvo sus movimientos y se giró para mirarla en forma solícita.

—Te dije que dejaría las píldoras anticonceptivas y ni caso me haces —se quejó amargamente.

—Pues eso está muy bien, Milk. Lo que tú hagas siempre está bien —sonrió divertido. No tenía idea de por qué ella tenía que anunciarle eso—. ¿Y para qué sirven esas píldoras? —añadió una pregunta, intentando entender por qué a su esposa le era importante dejar de lado aquellas pastillas.

Ella dio un suspiro. No tenía ganas de explicarlo en detalle, de modo que sólo diría una cosa.

—No sirven para nada excepto para engordar, así que no las tomaré más. Me estoy volviendo gorda como una vaca.

—Pues a mi las vacas me parecen muy lindas. ¡Muuuuuu! —se imaginó a una y, destellando una gran sonrisa, imitó el característico e inconfundible sonido que ellas producían.

—Goku... —apretó el labio inferior contra el superior, mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban — Sé que a ti no te interesa si estoy gorda o delgada («En realidad con suerte te intereso yo»). Pero a mí si me importa. No quiero estar gorda.

—Bueno, pues no estés gorda. No te compliques con eso, Milk —dijo tranquilamente brindándole una sonrisa, como si fuera algo sumamente fácil deshacerse del peso extra. Luego se inclinó y colocó su espalda sobre el suelo, dispuesto a cambiar su rutina de sentadillas a una de abdominales.

—¿Y eso es todo lo que tienes que decir al respecto? —espetó una pregunta como protesta.

—Sí.

Milk dio un profuso suspiro de hastío. Goku no se dio ni por enterado de que le estaba reprochando su poco interés. Para él la vida era muy simple, sin mayor preocupación que entrenar para hacerse más fuerte. Simplemente no se complicaba por nada y, aunque a veces a ella le molestaba aquella actitud, también debía reconocer que formaba parte de los encantos que la habían enamorado completamente.

—Esas píldoras me hacen engordar —retomó su queja nuevamente. Quería llamar la atención de su esposo como una niña haciendo un berrinche.

—A lo mejor te has puesto más gordita porque estas comiendo más —dijo inocentemente.

—¡Pero qué dices! ¡Un chihuahua come más que yo! ¡Es obvio que la culpa es de las píldoras! —se defendió como si hubiera recibido una terrible ofensa —. Toda la culpa, absolutamente toda la culpa —iteró para dejarlo todavía más claro— es de las píldoras.

—Lo que tú digas, Milk. Tranquila —animoso como siempre, la llamó a la serenidad al notar que su irascibilidad estaba saliendo a flote. Y Milk atendió el llamado, dando un profundo respiro para acallar su belicoso ímpetu.

—El problema —prosiguió ella aminorando el volumen de su voz— es que sin píldoras puedo quedar embarazada —anunció el gran contratiempo que significaba dejar de tomarlas.

—Embarazada es tener un bebé, ¿verdad?

—¡Sí! —dijo ella con entusiasmo al ver que su esposo recordó la palabra que le había enseñado mucho tiempo atrás. Aunque no lo pareciera, él si le ponía atención después de todo. Por lo menos a veces lo hacía — De modo que hay que encontrar —detuvo sus palabras y un intenso rubor la obligó a mirar hacia otro lado. Carraspeó con la intención de aclarar lo timorata que se había puesto su voz y finalmente hilvanó el final de su frase— otro método anticonceptivo.

—¿Qué es método anticonceptivo?

Milk se sonrojó un poco más.

—Es lo que evita los embarazos.

—Creo que entendí... —se rió—. ¿Pero entonces qué reemplazará a esas píldoras que dices?

Fue la misma pregunta que Milk se había hecho minutos antes y entonces el método más popular de todos llegó a su mente: el condón.

—Pues mientras encontramos otro método... yo creo que tienes que usar condón... —tartamudeó a la vez que su faz se volvía más roja. Un tomate la envidiaría como nunca en estos momentos.

—¿Y eso qué es? ¿Es algo delicioso? —le brillaron los ojos al pensar en un rico y apetitoso almuerzo. Inexorablemente se sobó la panza de manera golosa.

—Tú siempre pensando en comida, Goku. Y si no es en comida es en pelear —refunfuñó a la vez que daba un suspiro con sabor a resignación.

Él llevó una mano a su cabeza a la vez que otra sonrisa cándida se plasmaba en su rostro. —Ya me conoces, Milk.

Para su fortuna o desgracia, esa ternura y simpatía logró mermarla completamente. Simplemente lo amaba.

—¿Y bueno qué es eso que dijiste? —agudizó su curiosidad el saiyajin.

—¿El condón? Eh... —se puso nerviosa inevitablemente. Aún cuando Goku llevaba siendo su marido por años, seguía teniendo una timidez intrínseca respecto a temas así—, es como...

—¿Como un qué? —curioso, esperó por una respuesta.

 _«¿Cómo se lo explico?»_

—Es como... —se rascó la frente como si eso pudiera prender más su cerebro. Buscó afanosamente alguna analogía que pudiera servir como explicación y al cabo de varios segundos un curioso ejemplo llegó por fin— Es como una red de pescar. Sólo que en vez de atrapar peces atrapa otra cosa...

Sin duda alguna, si su amiga Bulma hubiera escuchado su explicación se habría muerto de la risa. _«¿Los espermatozoides serían peces?»_ le habría preguntado a carcajada limpia.

—¿Qué atrapa? —interrumpió Goku sus pensamientos.

Milk llevó las palmas a su faz como si eso pudiera ocultar el rojo fulgurante que hacía ignición sobre ella.

—¡Ay, Goku! ¡No seas tan preguntón! Mira, lo único que debes saber y lo realmente importante es que tienes que usar uno cuando hagamos... «cositas» —un volcán hizo vehemente erupción y transformó la sangre que recorría sus mejillas en ardiente lava.

Él se rascó la cabeza, confundido y sin entender nada. Pero si el condón era algo que Milk deseaba emplear como método anticonceptivo, entonces lo usaría encantado.

—¡Pues como tú quieras, Milk! ¡Si quieres que use condón, eso haré! —consintió con su entusiasmo de siempre.

Ella suspiró emocionada y sus ojos relucieron infinito amor hacia él. De antemano sabía que su adorado marido la apoyaría, como siempre lo había hecho.

—Goku, tenemos que ir ahora mismo a comprarlos mientras todavía es temprano. Hoy es día de pago, así que las farmacias y el comercio en general estarán llenos en unas horas. Mientras antes vayamos, menos gente habrá y más rápido terminaremos la compra.

—Pero estaba haciendo mis ejercicios —protestó haciendo un puchero de niño.

—Nada de peros. Por no hacer ejercicios una mañana no perderás tu condición física. O me acompañas o te quedas sin comer —amenazó mientras cruzaba sus brazos y le quitaba la mirada. Fuera la situación que fuera, esa era la frase estrella para convencer a Goku de cualquier cosa.

—Bueno Milk, pero vamos con la teletransportación. Así llegaremos en un santiamén.

—Está bien —aprobó ella—, pero deja arreglarme. No puedo ir a la ciudad tan despreocupada. Y tú tampoco puedes ir vestido de esa manera, ponte un traje de caballero.

—Ni modo —se encogió de hombros convirtiendo a la resignación en su aliada.

* * *

Gracias a la teletransportación, Goku y su mujer llegaron a la ciudad en apenas un par de segundos. Sin duda alguna, aquella era la técnica más útil que el amable saiyajin poseía.

Como primera acción, la fémina repasó atentamente con su mirada ambos lados de la calle. Al no encontrar lo que deseaba, acotó lo siguiente: —Hay que buscar una farmacia.

—De acuerdo.

Ella se aferró al brazo de Goku y oteó detalladamente cada recoveco de la calle mientras caminaban. Avanzaron un par de cuadras sin prisa y disfrutando de la tierna brisa, hasta que finalmente el objetivo ansiado saludó la vista saiyajin con un gran letrero de neón destellando su nombre.

«Farmacias Doctor Simio»

—¡Allí hay una! —anunció él, apuntando con su índice la susodicha.

Enseguida se dirigieron hacia ella y la puerta automática se abrió por sí sola sin que ni siquiera tuvieran que tocarla. Modernidad era una palabra que encajaría perfectamente para describir aquella apoteca.

Un poco después de la puerta de la entrada, Milk detuvo sus pasos. Examinó concienzudamente el interior y le sorprendió ver lo grande que era. Juzgándola por fuera nadie habría imaginado tamaño semejante. Siguió escrutando visualmente y no tuvo duda en conceder que la limpidez y la pulcritud eran las consignas principales del local. Cada aparador, cada estante y cada remedio dispuesto en ellos lucía reluciente, sin siquiera permitir el paso de una minúscula mota de polvo.

Milk tironeó del brazo de Goku, indicándole de esa forma que la siguiera. Por alguna razón todavía desconocida, retrocedieron y salieron por la puerta de entrada. Una vez allí, Milk explicó el motivo de su salida.

—Goku, tendrás que comprarlos tú —dijo a voz baja, como temiendo que alguien la escuchara—. A mí me da mucha vergüenza.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sí. Tú sólo ve y hazlo.

—De acuerdo —consintió sin entender, pero sin hacerse ningún problema.

Milk llevó una mano al bolso que colgaba desde su hombro diestro y extrajo una cantidad de dinero en billetes y algunas monedas. Lo puso en la mano de Goku y así todo estuvo listo y dispuesto para iniciar la compra.

Presto y diligente, Goku entró al local nuevamente y fue hacia el mostrador más cercano. Allí, una joven de vivaz mirada castaña se le acercó para escuchar su pedido. Tenía piel trigueña, una nariz pequeña a la par de curvada y cabellos que desplegaban un brillante color moreno. En su blanco delantal tenía una etiqueta con su nombre: Moni Marcy.

—¡Hola! —saludó efusivo como solía serlo—. Quiero comprar condones, señorita.

—¡Llegó al lugar indicado, señor! —saludó muy entusiasmada. A raíz de ello, se podía notar claramente que era nueva en el trabajo—. Precisamente hoy tenemos una promoción en una marca de condones.

—¿Una promoción? —preguntó confundido, pero casi instantáneamente agregó— ¿Eso significa que es más barato verdad? —aguzando su inteligencia, dedujo certeramente. Debido a todas las veces que había acompañado a Milk de compras, recordó que ella siempre buscaba las palabras «oferta» y «promoción» como si fueran un divino tesoro.

—Sí, señor. Exactamente —confirmó la deducción antes dicha por él—. El día de hoy tenemos rebaja de precio en los famosos Condones Priscilla, para hombres más poderosos que Godzilla.

—¡Ah, qué bien! ¡Aprovecharé de comprarle unos a Vegeta de regalo ya que él también es poderoso!

Ella se rió sin poder evitarlo, pero tampoco tuvo pudor en hacerlo. El hombre que tenía enfrente se veía muy amable y simpático.

—Claro, señor —continuó—, si es un amigo cercano puede regalárselos con toda confianza. Y por cierto, también tenemos condones de variados y llamativos colores. Entre nuestras ofertas disponemos de condones fosforescentes para que le brille como nunca, multicolor de arcoiris para que la haga ver el cielo y hasta el condón negro, ideal para darle el pésame a viudas. ¡Y hay muchos más!

—Vaya, parece que tienen muchos colores, ¡qué bien!

—¡Y eso no es todo, señor! —dijo efusiva, pues la sonrisa que llevaba Goku en su cara le pareció realmente encantadora y le contagió de lleno su optimismo— También tenemos condones con sabores deliciosos. Disponemos de sabor a frutilla, melón, cereza, chocolate de menta y el que es la última moda de hoy en día: sopa de macaco, una delicia —se chupó los dedos para enfatizar lo delicioso que era el último.

—¿Hay con sabor? ¡Qué rico! Ya se me antojo.

Ella abrió sus ojos y una clara mueca de asombro se dibujó en sus dulces facciones.

—Perdóneme por ser entrometida, pero soy muy curiosa. Usted es de esos a los que se les quema el arroz, ¿verdad? —musitó en tono más bajo, casi cuchicheando. No quería invadir su privacidad, pero, como el noventa y nueve por ciento de las mujeres, era muy curiosa.

—Sí, a mí siempre se me quema el arroz —Goku se refirió inocentemente a que cocinaba pésimo, pero obviamente la chica entendió que le gustaban los hombres...

—Y está muy bien señor, no se preocupe. Yo no juzgo a nadie por sus gustos. Lo felicito por ser valiente y decirlo abiertamente sin vergüenzas.

—Igual me da vergüenza, llevo años tratando de aprender a que no se me queme el arroz, pero por más que lo intento se me quema igual.

—No señor, no se preocupe por eso. Lo importante es aceptarse tal cual es —le dijo ella brindando tierna comprensión y empatía.

—¡Muchas gracias por los ánimos! ¡Eso me hace sentir mejor! —la premió con una gran sonrisa —. Y respecto a los condones pues si que hay mucha variedad, ya no sé cual elegir —se rió a la vez que llevaba una mano a su cabeza, su gesto más característico.

—Si me permite una humilde recomendación le recomiendo llevar condones con sabor a chocolate de menta. Hay muchísimas fanáticas de ese sabor. Es el preferido por las mujeres... y también por hombres —y creyéndolo gay, le guiñó un ojo de manera cómplice.

—Pues me llevaré ese entonces. Muchas gracias por su recomendación, señorita.

—¿Y de qué color lo quiere?

—Cualquiera menos dorado, porque Milk dice que es un color rebelde.

—¿Milk?

—Sí, ella es mi esposa.

—Oh, con que tiene esposa... —musitó evidentemente sorprendida— ¿Y ella sabe que a usted se le quema el arroz?

—Sí, lo sabe y me regaña, pero al final de todas formas deja que la ayude en la cocina. Aunque eso si, me prohibió que cocine solo porque una vez casi provoqué un incendio, je.

—Oh... usted se refería a que se le quemaba el arroz en la cocina... —comprendió entonces que él no era homosexual. Dedujo que lo del arroz lo había tomado literalmente, o bien no conocía el doble sentido de aquella expresión ya que no en todos lados se usaba.

—Pues aunque cocinara en un bosque también se me quemaría el arroz. Definitivamente soy malo para cocinar.

—Bueno, no todas las personas tienen ese talento. Pero que bueno que su mujer permita que la ayude a pesar de que no sea buen cocinero. Me imagino que ella debe ser muy tierna, dulce y amable.

—Eh... mejor no diré nada —se rió divertido.

Risueña, la vendedora lo observó atentamente. Había algo en él que le llamó mucho la atención. Esa simpatía tan descollante no era algo común de ver en horas de la mañana y ni siquiera los fines de semana.

—¿Y el sabor para qué es? —preguntó él de improviso, interrumpiendo las femeninas elucubraciones— ¿Acaso los condones se comen? —esbozó una mueca de asombro.

—Pues... en cierta forma si se comen... —se ruborizó ella inevitablemente— Que tengan sabor es un detalle anexo para las más golosas... usted me entiende —sonrió bajando su mirada. No se consideraba pudorosa ni tímida y precisamente por ello no tenía problema alguno en vender preservativos. Pero de alguna forma Goku había logrado sonsacarle dosis de timidez.

—Ah, creo que entiendo. Supongo que las cosas con sabor siempre son mejores.

—Así es, señor —contagiada por él, le volvió a sonreír.

—Bueno, entonces me llevaré condones color arcoiris y con sabor a chocolate de menta.

—Muy bien, caballero. —Y manteniendo su mirada baja, la chica preguntó lo siguiente—: ¿Y de qué tamaño los quiere?

—¿Tamaño?

—Sí; hay de diferentes tamaños... —al mismo instante en que lo dijo, sus mejillas se colorearon en refulgente carmín. Y es que, por alguna extraña y misteriosa razón, se imaginó cuan dotado era el hombre que tenía en frente...

—Pues ni idea. Espéreme por favor, iré a preguntarle a mi esposa —. Y sin perder una gota de tiempo, se dirigió donde su adorada mujer a consultarle la duda.

—Milk —dijo su nombre al llegar a la calle con ella—, la vendedora dice que hay condones de diferentes tamaños. ¿Cuál pido?

A raíz del volumen normal de su voz, algunas mujeres escucharon la pregunta y risueñas o curiosas, esperaron disimuladamente por la respuesta.

Milk, entre celosa y molesta, moderó su voz a la mínima expresión y contestó acercándosele al oído:

—Goku... pide el tamaño que sea más grande...

—De acuerdo —asintió.

El guerrero de mil batallas volvió al mostrador con la sonrisa de siempre plasmada en su rostro y, con su inocencia habitual, pidió los más grandes sin ningún pudor.

—Muy bien, señor —contestó ella, mientras por alguna razón el corazón comenzaba a saltarle precipitadamente—, el tamaño anaconda guerrera está disponible para usted. ¡Aquí tiene el más grande de todos! —dijo emocionada inevitablemente. Y sin perder tiempo agarró los condones y se los entregó en la mano. —Puede pagar allí —indicó con su dedo a la cajera —. Y si alguna vez se divorcia, por favor no dude en venir a verme...

—Señorita, ¡muchas gracias por su amabilidad! —agradeció muy contento.

Así, se dirigió a la caja y pagó en efectivo la reciente compra. Salió a la calle para reunirse con su cónyuge y, sin preocuparse del resto, hizo la teletransportación de vuelta a su amada casa.

* * *

El día transcurrió apacible y sin novedades; Goku entrenando y Milk realizando sus labores hogareñas. Al anochecer, ella llamó a Bulma por teléfono para cerciorarse de qué debía hacer Goku exactamente. Tenía una idea al respecto, pero en un asunto así era mejor asegurarse de que todo saliera perfectamente bien. Por supuesto, la afamada científica aprovechó de bromear y burlarse unas cuantas veces. Terminada la charla, Milk inspiró profundamente y ansió desechar la timidez. Debía hacerlo para convertirse en una gran maestra.

Por fin llegó la hora de compartir el lecho y, por ende, el momento de poner en acción el preservativo finalmente arribó.

—Bueno ya sabes Goku —unos dos o tres minutos atrás, Milk había iniciado la explicación entre tartamudeos y brillantes sonrojos—, tienes que colocarlo alrededor de tu... ya sabes...

La confusión poseyó a Goku, evidenciando tal sentir a través de su mirada. Evidentemente el saiyajin más fuerte no había entendido nada de nada.

Milk, ruborizada inevitablemente, pensó en qué podía hacer para que entendiera. Y es que, a pesar de ya llevar muchos años de matrimonio, seguía sintiendo grandes dosis de timidez respecto a temas tan íntimos. Pero aunando valentía desde la profundidad de sus entrañas, decidió hacerle a Goku una demostración. Esa era la única manera en que él podría entenderla. En vez de sus palabras, serían sus acciones las que hablarían por ella. Así, tomó el envoltorio de un condón entre sus manos, lo abrió cuidadosamente y, mientras flexionaba los dedos de su diestra, irguió el dedo medio.

Goku se rió inevitablemente.

—No sabía que tú hicieras esos gestos, Milk —recordó a Bulma que de tanto en tanto levantaba ese dedo cuando algo le disgustaba mucho.

—No, Goku, no es lo que piensas —sonrió avergonzada—. Es sólo para que entiendas la demostración que te haré —agregó.

La mujer desplegó el condón y ambos quedaron sorprendidos al ver lo multicolor del preservativo. Realmente parecía un arcoiris o una esfera de discoteca.

—¡Se parece a un globo de cumpleaños! —dijo Goku asombrado.

—Eh... sí... algo parecido...

—Sí, y además tiene sabor también —acotó él—. La vendedora me dijo que el chocolate de menta era muy pedido por las mujeres, así que por eso eso te lo compré. Estoy seguro que te gustará.

Un voraz incendio se provocó en los carrillos de Milk. ¿Qué clase de compra hizo Goku? ¿Había comprado en una farmacia o en un sex shop? Esas farmacias Doctor Simio si que eran muy modernas...

—Eh... Goku... quizás otro día... —dijo Milk completamente avergonzada, imaginando que su esposo ni siquiera se imaginaba lo que era el sexo oral... de hecho, ella misma con mucha suerte lo conocía por rumores y cuchicheos...

Escatimando el tiempo, y tratando de evitar que sus mejillas terminasen estallando, Milk enfocó su atención en lo que debía enseñar. Cubrió con el preservativo su erguido dedo medio e hizo un movimiento, intentando ajustarlo a pesar de la delgadez. Evidentemente no quedó bien puesto, pero la idea se entendía. Sin demora, apretó todavía más el anillo del condón a la raíz de su dedo.

—Tiene... tiene que quedar exactamente así y debes dejar un pequeño espacio en la punta... para tu ya sabes... —por la vergüenza, su voz tembló como una gelatina en un sismo.

—¿Eso es todo? Pero eso es muy simple, Milk. Pensé que sería algo más complicado —se rió muy divertido. Le fue un gran alivio ver que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

—¿En serio entendiste bien? —preguntó asombrada.

—Perfectamente —dijo muy seguro.

—Ay, Goku. Estás cada día más inteligente —lo halagó sinceramente emocionada.

—Muchas gracias, Milk. Hago lo que puedo para estar a tu altura —la mimó dándole una tierna caricia en sus cabellos.

—Entonces podemos... hacerlo ahora... —dijo más tímida que nunca. Se sentía como una virgen que hacía el amor por primera vez.

Y, avergonzada por su nueva y creciente barriga, apagó la luz sin dudarlo siquiera. No quería que Goku notara los defectos que mancillaban su perfección de mujer.

—Bueno, me pondré esta cosa —dijo Goku tranquilamente.

—Recuerda que debe quedar bien sujeto —aconsejó Milk a la vez que se tendía sobre la cama con los nervios bullendo a través de su piel.

Y así, entre burbujeantes suspiros y agitadas verdades del corazón, se amaron de aquella manera tan única y especial que ambos habían forjado a través de los años.

Todo prosiguió de manera excelsa, disfrutando de sus pieles y carnes como si se conocieran por primera vez. En realidad hacerlo con condón o sin él no implicaba ninguna diferencia. Por lo menos ella no se había percatado de ninguna. Sin embargo, un pequeño problema surgió al momento del clímax masculino. Milk, haciendo gala de su sensibilidad vaginal, sintió la potencia de su guerrero inundándola y la excitación opacó su razón por muchos segundos. Pero pasada la efervescencia sexual, una preocupación también vino a rellenar sus adentros.

—Goku, ¿te pusiste bien el condón verdad?

—¡Claro que sí, Milk! ¡Lo hice tal como tú me enseñaste! ¡Mira! —Muy animado, el guerrero más fuerte hizo un movimiento para demostrarle que si lo había hecho bien. Milk prendió la luz de la lámpara y fue entonces que abrió completamente su boca por el asombro... ¡Goku se había puesto el condón en el dedo!

Inevitablemente se desmayó. Probablemente otro hijo nacería muy pronto y todo gracias a no haber explicado las cosas cómo debía...

A raíz de este singular hecho, Milk aprendió algo muy importante y que jamás en la vida olvidaría: no explicar claramente las cosas siempre generaría malentendidos. ¡Y mucho más si se trataba de alguien como Goku!

* * *

 _Fin de la Transmisión (xD)_


End file.
